Space
by hoshino kaze
Summary: jatuh cinta itu sperti melayang di angkasa.Kau bakalan kehilangan kendali untuk semua hal. Bobot tubuhmu lenyap. Dan kau hanya akan mengambang di ruang hampa tanpa harapan yang pasti, tapi juga indah di saat yang sama. Diterbangkan oleh kekuatan besar nggak terlihat Tapi, kau tidak terbang, kau cuma melayang tanpa kendali dan seutas tali pengaman yang siap membunuhmu kapan saja


**Space**

A naruto fanfiction

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

 **Desclaimer**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Plotnya fanficable bangetlah. Jd kepengaruh mood angst.**

 **I own nothing!**

 **-di tujukan untuk #sunmoonchallange**

 **Enjoy it, guys!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1**

Profesornya memberikan sample terbaik yang mereka miliki, sempurna untuk menjadi bagian dari sebuah penelitian, atau catatan sejarah. Sasuke melirik kertas berisikan foto dan identitas, data narasumber penelitiannya, seorang sampah masyarakat dengan baju tahanan. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, sampah paling busuk dari semua sampah. Namanya tercatat dalam halaman pertama pada harian national sembilan tahun yang lalu, pelaku utama penembakan di sekolah ternama, korbannya terlalu banyak saat itu, sementara usianya baru 18 tahun, dan **pistol** nya adalah koleksi kepala sekolah di ruang guru. Fotonya terpampang saat borgol menghias lengannya dengan muka di blur khas media.

Kini, dia hanya lelaki berusia 27 tahun biasa dengan wajah kekanak-kanakan.

Sama sekali tidak mirip tahanan dengan hukuman mati di tahun berikutnya.

.

.

.

 **2**

Datanya lengkap. Sasuke membacanya teliti berulang kali.

Tapi bertemu dengan sosok Naruto sendiri adalah kejutan, untuk seseorang yang masa hidupnya tinggal menghitung bulan, Naruto terlihat punya keceriaan di luar batas kewajaran. Mereka berada dalam ruang tahanan khusus (Naruto dinilai punya prilaku baik sehingga pertemuannya dengan Sasuke tanpa pengawasan selain dari sisi tv dan dua penjaga di lapisan penjara pertama, 20 meter dari lokasi mereka saat ini, terhalang beberapa lapis jeruji)

"ceritakan kisah anda, tuan Uzumaki. "

Ada 'ppft' asing yang Sasuke terima, dia tidak nyaman dengan itu karna profesionalitasnya di uji, tapi sepertinya Naruto hanya menatapnya jenaka, lalu berujar santai seperti keduanya tengah berada dalam bar dan berkenalan kasual " panggil saja aku Naruto, Sasuke. Kita seumuran"

Demi profesionalitas, Sasuke menurut, kenyamanan narasumber adalah hal utama, hanya saja, cengiran konyol itu menggelitik hatinya, dia tidak terbiasa dengan semua ini.

"kau tau, lepas jas panasmu itu, AC disini hanya mitos, " Naruto bergerak santai kebelakang Sasuke dan menarik janya lepas -nyaris terlalu mudah-karna Sasuke tidak mengira geraka setiba-tiba itu. Dia bahkan tak sempat mengelak dan mampus di tempat kalau saja Naruto memelintir lehernya karna ia tidak waspada.

"bisa anda tidak bergerak tiba-tiba tuan Uzumaki, demi tuhan, ini membuat saya tidak nyaman!" -Uchiha Sasuke, dua puluh tujuh tahun, berteriak jengkel pada pria yang baru di temuinya hari ini- dia tidak pernah menunjukan emosinya pada klient manapun yang bisa ia tangani, menjadi psikolog membuatnya menekan emosi.

Di pertemuan pertama, Naruto sukses membuatnya memuntahkan macam-macam emosi negatif.

Dan Sasuke benci ketidak stabilan semacam ini.

Diam-diam dia memasukan Naruto dalam daftar prioritasnya untuk tidak di biarkan berbuat seenaknya.

.

.

.

 **3**

Sebenarnya sesi wawancara berlangsung lancar. Sasuke mencatat semua tentang pria yang menjadi pembunuh masal berdarah dingin dalam memonya. Naruto berceloteh tentang segalanya- makanan di kantin penjara, tugas membersihkan toilet dengan **sikat** , orang-orang bodoh yang melakukan kejahatan yang kini menjadi sahabatnya, tahilalat di bibir sipir, bahkan juga coretan konyol di meja kantin hanya supaya mereka bisa membuat janji dan berkomunikasi dengan sesama tahanan tanpa di curigai sipir- kadang kala Sasuke berspekulasi kalau kebodohan Naruto tidak tertolong, (apa dia tidak berfikir bahwa Sasuke akan mengadu?)

Tapi di saat yang sama semua pengetahuan Naruto tentang tata surya membuatnya berfikir bahwa pria ini jenius. Terutama untuk ukuran pria yang telah membusuk di penjara selama sembilan tahun- dan tetap memukaunya dengan legenda mitologi yunani dan gugus **bintang** di langit kelam.

Naruto adalah eniga yang asing, jenis teka-teki yang tak biasa Sasuke hadapi. Dia tidak nyaman, sekaligus penasaran di saat yang sama.

Karna sekalipun celoteh Naruto menggebu dan terkadang membosankan karna tak penting, pria ini punya jiwa.

Sedangkan Sasuke?

Ia sudah kehilangan itu bertahun-tahun lalu.

.

.

.

 **4**

Pertemuannya yang ke enambelas, semuanya mulai membuat Sasuke terbiasa, dia akan menjelajah lorong-lorong dengan batas jeruji dingin, lalu berhenti di ruangan tempat cengiran rubah itu tertangkap matanya. Naruto Uzumaki akan duduk tenang di kursinya, terlalu siap untuk di wawancarai.

Dia bilang kalau dia kekurangan teman ngobrol, dan Sasuke mengartikan hal ini sebagai pertanda baik karna itu berarti Naruto menganggap Sasuke aman untuk berbagi cerita-sekalipun perannya akan menjadi kotak sampah atas semua curhatan maha tak penting yang bisa ia dengar dari seorang manusia.

Sore ini, saat temaran senja menerobos jendela dengan batas besi, dan ruangan seketika meremang kuning, Naruto menggulung lengan baju tahanannya, "kau harus sedikit lebih santai, teme"

"aku tidak mau kemejaku kusut, dobe" untuk perkara jas, Sasuke mengalah atas hawa panas ruangan-dan dia memilih kehilangan nada formalnya untuk menghadapi klient serumit ini sejak beberapa pertemuan sebelumnya

"bodoh, kan jas mahalmu itu bakalan menutupi lengan kusut, dan lagian, mana mau wanita dengan pria kaku macam kau, teme"

"oh ya? Kau harus kepusat penelitianku untuk tau bahwa semua wanita di sana berfikir untuk mendapatkan hatiku. "

"hoo-tuan narsisus sudah bicara!"

Sasuke mendengar kisah itu di pertemuan sebelumnya, dan narsis dalam kamus Sasuke bukanlah bualan, faktanya Sasuke memang brilian. bukan tindakan narsis tanpa bukti "memangnya kau? Ada wanita yang mau padamu?"

Naruto diluar dugaan, malah terkekeh seperti pria tua dengan delapan cucu, bukannya marah berteriak seperti bocah ingusan seperti biasanya "mana ada wanita yang mau sama tahanan hukuman mati sepertiku"

Usai kekehan Naruto berakhir dan tidak ada satupun dari keduanya yang membuka suara untuk waktu yang beku, suasana canggung membuat Sasuka menyesali ocehan tololnya. Dia meletakan memonya. Dan menggulung lengannya keatas. Memberi petanda bahwa dia akan bersikap lebih santai.

Dan sekalipun lengannya kusut paska keluar dari ruang pengap dengan secercah mentari sore itu.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa semua penelitiannya berkembang menuju sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang entah berakhir baik atau buruk.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **5**

Setiap satu minggu sekali, Sasuke akan mengsongkan semua jadwalnya. Dia akan memakai kemeja biru muda cerah dengan lengan tergulung kasual, mengambil kunci mobilnya dengan tergesa dan wajah sumringah -sakura yang menjadi asistennya dalam tahun-tahun awal karir Sasuke hingga sekarang, bertanya-tanya tentang siapa yang mencuri perhatian pria dingin keras kepala satu ini.

Tapi agendannya mencatat bahwa bossnya hanya akan melakukan sesi wawancara untuk penelitiannya dalam penjara paling aman di konoha, bertanya-tanya apakah Sasuke memanipulasi agendanya, ataukah seorang sipir cantik mencuri hatinya.

Sakura hanya tidak tau bahwa Sasuke hanya menemui seekor rubah busuk dalam penjara yang berceloteh tentang semesta dan dewa-dewa yunani kuno dengan mata berbinar dan

umur yang menghitung bulan.

.

.

.

 **6**

"jadi ku bilang kalau kakek Ashura seharusnya bahagia karna kakek Indra mau memaafkannya setelah dia keluar nanti, bukannya malah kabur! Lagipula pernikahan sesama jenis kan mahal karna harus ke Rusia dulu" Naruto terbahak cerah.

Sasuke merespon sekenanya, pikirannya di tempat lain, dengan atmosfir seperti ini, sebenarnya ia ragu. Tapi penelitiannya harus ia lanjutkan.

"kenapa kau disini, Naruto?"

Tawa itu berhenti.

Sasuke memutuskan bahwa hari ini, dipertemuan mereka yang duapuluh lima, mereka bisa memasuki inti dari semua penelitian ini. Menganalisis psikologi seorang pemuda polos disekolah ternama tega membunuh teman-temannya

"kau punya jurnal tentangku?"

"tentu saja-"

"seharusnya kau tau, teme "

.

.

.

 **7**

Malam itu Uchiha Sasuke menenggelamkan diri dalam jurnal penelitiannya. Tumpukan koran melapisi ruang kerjanya, dia tidak makan malam, juga tidak pulang kerumahnya sendiri. Matanya berfokus pada layar laptopnya yang menyala temaran. Memuat artikel tentang Uzumaki Naruto: pembunuh sadis cacat mental. Anak miskin disekolah ternama yang tidak tahan pada keadaan dan memilih mengakhiri nyawa teman-temannya.

Artikel artikelnya didominasi oleh kesaksian korban yang memberatkan pelaku, komentar bahwa seharusnya Naruto di hukum seberat-beratnya. Tangisan keluarga korban-kebanyakan dari golongan kelas atas dan pejabat pemerintahan- juga kronologi kejadian yang di hias dengan bumbu-bumbu berbagai pihak.

Naruto adalah iblis yang harus lenyap dari muka bumi.

Dan Sasuke tengah membaca novel thriller picisan. Bukan sebuah detil kronologi pembunuhan yang dilakukan klientnya.

Demi tuhan, bagaimana pria dengan cengiran rubah itu melakukan hal sekeji ini.

Pening di kepala Sasuke mengeras, gemetar dia mengambil capsulnya yang terburu-buru di telan, nyaris meloncat dari genggamannya, namun berhasil di dorong masuk dengan segelas teh mendingin yang tak ia sentuh akibat fokus berjam-jam yang lalu.

Sebuah cairan merah menetes dari hidung Sasuke. Dia terburu ke toilet membilasnya agar tak meninggalkan jejak di kemeja. Pikirannya kacau balau.

Ini benar-benar tidak bisa di percaya.

.

.

.

 **8**

"tumben terlambat, teme"

"hn. Aku sibuk"

"yeah, tampangmu kacau balau. " Naruto terkekeh pelan. Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di kursinya. Kepalanya pening juga belum hilang. Dia hanya ingin datang dan memastikan fakta

"jadi, sudah tau kan?"

"hn. "

"apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja teme, kau beneran pucat!"

"yeah, aku baik-baik saja, dobe. Diam lah!"

"oke, aku akan panggilkan sipir supaya mereka memberimu segelas-"

"DIAMLAH OKE?"

Naruto mendudukan dirinya di kursi, menurut.

"mereka memuat berita bohong!" sasuke berteriak murka.

Senyum Naruto merekah pedih

"kau tidak mungkin membunuh tanpa sebab! kau-"

"-mereka benar, teme. "

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu diantara matanya berdenyut. Jenis sakit yang tidak bisa di tahan.

"kalau tidak mana mungkin aku disini sekarang, kan?"

.

.

Sasuke ambruk.

.

.

.

 **9**

Dipertemuan berikutnya, Sasuke tidak datang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **10**

"dulu aku berfikir akan jadi astronot. "

Sasuke nyaris mengakhiri sesi wawancara hari itu. Emosinya stabil sekarang. Mereka telah absen dari pertemuan rutin selama nyaris satu bulan. Dia ingin segera pulang dan membersihkan pikirannya, berada didekat pria rubah itu membuatnya gelisah, Tapi Naruto menahanya lebih lama.

"mengambang diantara gelap dan hampa udara-seperti terbang, tapi diantara bintang. " naruto memejamkan matanya, seolah membayangkan jika dia benar-benar di sana.

Sasuke mendecih "kau tidak terbang, kau cuma melayang tanpa kendali dan seutas tali pengaman yang siap membunuhmu kapan saja jika putus. "

"ck! dengar-kau tau nggak, teme. Mengambang di luar angkasa itu persis seperti jatuh cinta. " Naruto menatap mata Sasuke, secercah sinar aneh membuat Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari tahanan satu ini.

"kau bakalan kehilangan kendali untuk semua hal. Bobot tubuhmu lenyap. Dan kau hanya akan mengambang di ruang hampa tanpa harapan yang pasti, tapi juga indah di saat yang sama. Diterbangkan oleh kekuatan besar nggak terlihat"

"manusia nggak bisa terbang"

"ck! Dasar nggak punya cita-cita! "

Sasuke mendecak kesal, tapi dia nggan membantah.

.

.

"dulu aku ingin berdansa di luar angkasa. "

.

.

Sekarang?

Dia hanya akan menghitung umurnya dalam hitungan minggu.

.

.

.

 **11**

Gerimis mulai meningkatkan intensitasnya di luar jendela berjeruji. Tidak ada sorot senja sore itu, ruangan dengan pengamanan itu hanya di lengkapi temaran lampu kuning yang redup.

"kenapa kau disini?"

Kenapa Naruto disini? Pria itu seharusnya sudah berlumut di luar bumi, diangkasa. Bukannya malam membusuk di tempat sialan ini.

Ada yang aneh pada gelagat Sasuke. Pria itu mungkin dingin pada awalnya, namun minggu-minggu yang mereka habiskan selama berbulan-bulan lamanya membuat Naruto kenal sisi bocah keras kepala dalam diri psikolog ini.

Yang bertanya barusan adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang pertama kali dia kenal, pria dengan topeng besi dingin yang profesional.

"kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?"

Dia tak ingin melihat psikolognya pingsan lagi. Sasuke benar-benar aneh.

Wajah Sasuke yang pucat membuat denyut aneh dalam dada Naruto, "kemarilah, duduk disini dan beristirahat. Kau pasti lelah mengurusi tahanan bodoh sepertiku. Kau harus mementingkan kesehatanmu sendiri, teme! Apa makanmu cukup huh? "

"aku baik-baik saja, dobe" tapi ia menurut, duduk di kursinya.

"kau sakit, teme. "

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata sebiru lautan itu.

"he-hei.. Sasuke" Naruto tidak biasa memanggil nama kecil

"aku pikir kau menjadi semakin kurus karna sesi wawancara kita yang melelahkan, juga kecemasanmu yang kupikir kau tekan dengan pil-pil itu tapi-

-kau nggak bilang kalau ini akan jadi selamat tinggalkan?"

Tenggorokan naruto tercekat, dia tau ada yang salah selama ini, dia hanya tidak ingin sasuke tidak kembali jika ia bertanya kemana psikolognya itu lenyap selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Apakah pria ini sekarat? Apakah pria ini sebentar lagi akan benar-benar lenyap?

Sesuatu mengerogoti nafas sasuke, dan naruto hanya berpura-pura tidak menyadari itu.

Sasuke menyusut, kulitnya pucat, dan topinya berganti setiap pertemuan mereka, belulang sasuke seolah terlihat, dan nafasnya lemah.

"tidak hari ini Naruto… setidaknya belum. "

Keduanya diliputi hening, tenggorokan Naruto mengering dan demi tuhan, dia tak bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"kau tau Naruto, kita harus menyelesaikan sesi hari ini. "

Sasuke berdiri, membereskan dokumennya.

"parah?"

Tangannya berhenti pada berkas terakhir, isinya artikel koran yang menguning.

Parah? Haha, tentu saja benda asing yang menggerogoti otakmu masuk dalam kategori tersebut.

"ini akan berakhir beberapa minggu lagi. "

Gerimis mengganti hening diantara mereka.

"boleh kita berdansa, Sasuke"

"aku nggak tau kalau idiot sepertimu bisa berdansa" Sasuke mengambil uluran tangan

itu, persetan dengan sipir, persetan dengan musik classik oleh rintik hujan, persetan CCTV.

Tangan Naruto berpaut pada pinggang Sasuke, satu tangannya yang lain menggenggam lembut. Melangkah pelan dalam ketukan kacau.

"kau benar, aku tolol soal dansa" bisik Naruto.

"kau tolol buat apapun, termasuk soal mengasihani orang lain, dobe"

"aku tidak iba, tau, aku perhatian. "

"tolol menembak orang sakit sepertiku"

"memangnya kau yakin lenyap lebih dulu dariku? Peluru itu akan menembus kepalaku lima minggu lagi. "

"kau tau, ini benar-benar menyakitkan sampai aku berharap peluru itu menembus kepalaku saja, bukan kau. "

Naruto melepaskan genggamannya, dia memeluk lebih erat.

Erat sekali sampai rasanya ia bisa melenyapkan Sasuke dalam pelukannya.

Erat sampai sasuke sulit bernafas dan debar di dada naruto mengacaukan konsetrasinya untuk menikmati moment ini.

Saat lengan kokoh itu merengkuhnya

Rasa hangat dan aman menyergapnya, seperti pulang ke rumah setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya perjalanan panjang.

Mereka ingin menangis

"kita harus berdansa lagi lain kali"

Bisik naruto lemah

"tidak sebelum kau ceritakan semuanya Naruto. "

.

.

.

* * *

CT scan otaknya sampai pada awal-awal tahun sebelum dia mengenal Uzumaki Naruto. Jiwanya mati sebelum ia melakukan hitungan mundur.

Keluarga Uchiha lengkap: mereka keluarga kuno bahagia dengan seorang kakak laki-laki yang brilian, ibu yang lembut, ayah yang tegas dan Sasuke yang memilih praktek yang jauh di desa konoha.

Sasuke sengaja memulai penelitiannya disini, jauh dari keluarga yang akan mengetahui perubahannya. Ia tak ingin di kasihani siapapun,

Otaknya membusuk. Stadium demi stadium kangker menjangkiti otaknya, kian hari jumlahnya meningkat, kemo tidak akan pernah mempan, dan ia lelah mengkonsumsi pil-pil itu, ia lelah dengan kerontokan rambut, dan lelah dengan sakit yang tidak tertahankan.

Dia tidak punya waktu untuk bermimpi. Tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar menata masa depan.

Waktunya hanya saat ini.

Dan saat semuanya menggelap dan memudar, saat darah mulai terbiasa ia muntahkan di toiletnya, saat ia muak dengan tubuhnya sendiri, saat dunianya serapuh istana pasir, ia bertemu tahanan dengan cengiran rubah.

Mereka berdua bertemu dalam hitungan mundur yang singkron,

Terlampau pas untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

.

.

.

* * *

Waktu mereka menipis. Gemis masih menghias langit diluar jeruji besi. Sasuke duduk menghadap Naruto yang berceloteh.

Dia mendongeng tentang anak laki-laki yatim piatu yang di besarkan kakek tetangganya.

Ada masa ketika seorang pria tua mata keranjang mengambil peran penting dalam kehidupan bocah 10 tahun yang rapuh. Jiraya adalah sosok yang paling Naruto hormati melebihi orang tua kandungnya yang bahkan wajahnya pun tak Naruto ingat. Mereka miskin, namun Jiraiya mengajarkan Naruto cara menikmati hidup di keadaan paling buruk, mengajaran Naruto cara bertahan hidup dengan benar, dan mengajarinya tentang kasih sayang yang harus di terima manusia.

Sayangnya, Jiraiya tak mengajarkannya cara bertahan hidup sendirian. Karna di usianya yang ke17 tahun, Jiraiya pulang dalam kondisi tak bernyawa di seberang telpon, polisi mengatakan tentang perampokan sekelompok remaja yang memaksa pria tua itu berlari menyebrang dan terlindas truk pengangkut sampah bermeter-meter jauhnya. hingga meregang nyawa dalam keadaan paling menyakitkan.

Sekelompok remaja tolol yang bersenang-senang untuk melampiaskan stress tolol mereka. Polisi tidak berkomentar banyak pada bocah-bocah itu karna ayah mereka politisi, atau orang berpengaruh.

Mereka bebas dari tuduhan.

Tapi tidak bebas dari dendam Naruto.

Maka, Dia melepaskan tembakan hari itu.

Dia membuang impiannya saat itu.

.

.

* * *

.

"kau bocah tolol, Naruto"

Suara Sasuke bergetar, amarah tertahan di tenggorokannya. "harusnya kau hancurkan mereka dengan cara yang lebih rapi tanpa menghancurkan masa depanmu sendiri!"

Naruto terkekeh lemah. "aku mana puas kalau hanya melenyapkan satu dari mereka begitu saja. Aku menyapkannya sekalig- "

Sasuke memberi pria itu pelukan.

Naruto tidak salah. Narutonya tidak salah.

"oh ayolah, Sasuke! Aku sudah habis di ledek satu penjara karna kita berdansa, hari ini aku bakalan diledek karna kita berpelukan. "

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya

"idiot!"

Naruto mengambil bibir itu. Melumat kasar, menenggelamkan Sasuke dalam ciuman-ciuman cepat yang keras.

"kau tau, aku lebih suka kalau kita di gosipkan berciuman"

Naruto ingin marah, dia ingin menangis, dia ingin Sasuke menyatu dengannya dalam emosinya.

Dia ingin Sasuke

Dan Sasuke memeluknya erat.

.

.

Waktu mereka hampir habis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **12**

"ini yang terakhir, Naruto"

Keduanya dalam senja yang akhirnya tidak gerimis.

Seminggu lagi peluru itu menembus kepala Naruto.

"sumpah aku pingin mencicipi sex sebelum aku mati" lelucon kotor, sempat-sempatnya

"kita ga bakalan mati jadi cheery boy,kan?"

Sasuke mendelik keras "jangan harap, dobe"

"bagaimana kalau dansa?"

Penelitian Sasuke selesai.

Waktu mereka habis.

Sasuke mengambil tangan Naruto. Memejamkan matanya saat tangan Naruto membimbingnya dalam gerakan tanpa tempo dan ritme. Membayangkan kalau mereka tengah menari di angkasa.

Naruto benar, jatuh cinta seperti melayang di angkasa.

Kau bakalan kehilangan kendali untuk semua hal. Bobot tubuhmu lenyap. Dan kau hanya akan mengambang di ruang hampa tanpa harapan yang pasti, tapi juga indah di saat yang sama. Diterbangkan oleh kekuatan besar nggak terlihat

Tapi, kau tidak terbang, kau cuma melayang tanpa kendali dan seutas tali pengaman yang siap membunuhmu kapan saja jika putus.

Mereka menari dalam waktu yang panjang namun terasa singkat. Berpelukan hingga sipir memberi tahu mereka waktu kunjungan sudah habis.

Tali mereka akan putus.

Di penghujung teriakan sipir, pelukan Naruto menguat. Ia bersumpah jika ia bisa menghentikan waktu, ia ingin saat ini membeku.

Saat Sasuke melengkapi semua penderitaannya, membawanya keangkasa yang tak pernah ia capai.

"Pak tua jiraiya bilang, setelah kematian, kita semua akan jadi bintang" bisik Naruto

"kita harus berdansa di angkasa setelah ini, "

Sasuke memeluknya lebih erat,

Satu menit-

Hitungan mundurnya menyempit.

"kau tau, aku mencintaimu"

Ya tuhan… tolong…

"katakan itu diangkasa nanti, Naruto"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Dia muncul diruangan itu, eksistensinya menyedot perhatian.

Wajahnya terlalu identik dengan Sasuke. Sebuah garis melintasi masing-masing pipinya. Dan Ia mengunjungi sel Naruto dengan sebuah surat.

Tiga hari sebelum peluru menembus kepalanya.

"Sasuke bilang, aku harus mengantarkan ini padamu"

Naruto menerima surat itu gemetar, dia berkali-kali bilang untuk siap dengan moment ini,

Demi tuhan,

dia tidak bisa.

"Naruto-kun, "

Naruto memeluk kertas itu erat

"terimakasih telah menemani Sasuke selama ini…"

Pria itu pamit dengan punggung melengkung.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Matanya gelap. Naruto menarik nafas panjang. Tangannya terikat, dan ia tidak bisa lari.

Ia memejamkan matanya erat, membayangkan gelapnya angkasa luas.

Pelatuk ditarik

Dan tiba-tiba,

bintang-bintang menyambutnya-

.

.

.

.

* * *

Surat itu kotor dan rusak oleh air mata, di dekap tiap malam dalam tidur. Tidak pernah Naruto berharap kematiannya tiga hari mendatang akan lebih cepat tiba lebih dari ini.

Tidak pernah.

 _Aku juga mencintaimu, temui aku di angkasa, aku tunggu,dobe._

* * *

Owari!/end

 **Udah lama heyooo kaga nulis narusasu, sekitar tiga tahun? dan saya bahkan nggak baca fanfic selama dua tahun. Tetiba kangen pen nulis. Gaya tulisan udah berubah parah-lagian temanya juga UAGH SUSAH BANGET NULIS HURT/moga nggak gagal banget lah**

 **Sekalian ikut event #sunmoonchallange**

 **Genre wajib: hurt/comfort**

 **Kata kunci: sikat, bintang, dan pistol**

 **In yaoi btw/padahal gw pen tobat doh**

 **Makasih buat nagisa yuuki yang bikin event ini dan ngecommiss dua kali **peluk ciom****

 **DANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

 **Krisar plus review kalian bakalan sangat saya hargai sebagai bentuk mood booster buat nulis lagi uWu. Mengenai typo-ya pasti banyak yah. Dan OOC, dan GAJE, dan syalalala/desh**

 **Maafkan semua dosa dan kesalahan saya, semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini selayaknya saya enjoy nulisnya**

 **Sampai ketemu di waktu yg nggak bisa saya janjikan! Sampai jumpa!**


End file.
